gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lieutenant Colonel the Honourable Sir Jonathan F. Lawford
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT IT!!! THANK YOU!!! Johnny Coaleaston Johnny is an active member of the game at Level 48. He has mastered sword, shooting, voodoo doll, dagger, and fishing. He has level 22 cannon, 23 sailing, 12 grenade, 20 staff, and 16 potions. Johnny works for the EITC, and his favorite island is Tortuga, on Tortos server. Johnny's Early Life Birth Johnny was born in O' Reilley Manor, in Dublin, Ireland, in 1730. His mother, Elizabeth O' Reilly, cared for him and taught him to do many things, such as read, write, play the violin, and many others. His father, Edward O' Reilly, was the Governor of Dublin and trained Johnny to hunt, ride horses, sail, and politics. Johnny had two brothers, James and Connor, and a sister, Anna. Private O' Reilly When Johnny was about 7 years old, his oldest brother, James, left the house early in the morning, with no explanation. He came back six hours later, except he had changed. He was not wearing his elegant dress clothes anymore, he was wearing an EITC uniform, and he had a musket and bayonet. At dinner that night, he said, "Mama, Papa, I have joined the EITC. I want to explore the world, and put down piracy. Tomorrow morning I will be going to the docks, and I will board a ship bound for Port Royal. I don't know what will happen then, but I am excited to serve the Crown." The next morning, the whole family traveled by carriage to the docks. His mother started crying, but smiled at the thought of her son going to fight for the right cause. His father smiled, and simply said "I am proud of you. You have grown to be a great man. Good luck, my son." James then gave Anna a hug, shook Connor's hand, and kneeled down and looked at Johnny and said "Look over the family when I am gone. I love you, Johnny. Goodbye." James waved goodbye one last time, and boarded the Phoenix along with 50 other new recruits, and sailed to his duty in the Caribbean. Life After James Left Life went on normally for the next couple years. Johnny would go out hunting with Connor, their mother and sister would go shopping in the town, and their father would go to work as usual. This happened everyday, with the occasional visit to the docks. Then something happened that would change Johnny's life forever. Leaving Ireland The Attack Late one night, when Johnny was sleeping, there was a large explosion at the fort. Johnny jumped out of bed, grabbed his hunting rifle, woke his mother and sister, and told them to go to the basement. He then woke his brother and father, and they went to the balcony. He saw the docks in flames, and men coming up the beach. They didn't have uniforms, just baggy pants and lose shirts. Then Johnny realized: pirates! He fired a shot, killing the First Mate. The captain turned toward the house. Johnny fell to the floor and pulled Connor with him. A shot flew over their heads and hit a lantern, igniting a fire. Another shot whizzed by, but this time it hit his father, Edward, instantly killing him. Connor screamed and started to cry. Johnny grabbed Connor, and ran to the basement. He told his mother what was going on, and that they had to escape quickly. They heard glass breaking and a woman scream. Johnny blocked the door and told his mother what happened. He then told her to climb out a small window with Anna. She did so, and Johnny then pushed Connor through it also. There was a banging on the door, and Johnny pulled himself through just before the door broke and two pirates stormed in. The Escape Johnny led his family through back alleys and passages. Soon they reached a small dock, a mile east of the town. There they found a small dinghy and two men who were hurrying to ready the boat. "Mrs. O' Reilly! We are getting the boat ready, do not worry. We will be in England soon enough! But, where is Mr. O' Reilly?" asked the first sailor. Johnny's mother replied, "He... he died." "I'm very sorry, Mrs. O' Reilly, he was a great -" Johnny cut him off in the middle of the sailor's sentence. "Not now. We need to get to the ship." The first sailor got on the oars, Johnny's mother and sister took a seat in the boat, then Connor took a seat across from them. "Johnny dear, what are you doing? Get in the boat." Johnny turned around and sat next to Connor "I'm sorry. I was just getting one last look at this place. Shame we have to leave it like this." The second sailor untied the rope holding them to the dock, pushed them off, and took a seat at the tiller. The Irish Queen The sailor rowed the boat out to a small sloop docked in a cove. The ship's name was the Irish Queen. First his mother and sister, then Connor, then finally Johnny and the two sailors climbed aboard. The second the last saiolr boarded the ship, she set sail. The First Mate greeted Johnny and his family warmly "Welcome aboard the Irish Queen. Johnny, I am to escort you to the Captain's Cabin, he has some things he must say to you." he said. The First Mate led Johnny to the cabin, where a man was sitting at a desk. "As you are no doubt aware, Dublin has been attacked, and we are supposed to take you to England." Johnny just nodded at the man. He had no clue what was going on, only what the captain had told him. Johhny As An Officer Lord Hullbatten then gave Johnny many positions, such as Chief Aide, Chief of Staff, Chief Engineer, Head of Trade relations to Lord Hullbatten, and Head Representative to Lord Hullbatten. Johnny was a wonderful aide, and always had everything done and ready for Lord Hullbatten. Lord Hullbatten acknowledged this, and promoted Johnny to the rank of major, and gave him command of a small outpost. there Johnny kept all of Lord Hullbatten's files, awards, commendations, and records. Johnny also served as an excellent field officer; one time, in an invasion of Port Royal, Lord Hullbatten was surrounded by many Undead Slashers. Johnny jumped over a barricade, masterfully stabbed 4 of the Slahers, and shot 2 of them with his pistol. Johnny then roused his men to stand firm and hold the line on the walls of the Governor's Mansion. Johnny himself stayed on the lines and gave cover to the wounded. His men successfully repulsed the invaders without casualties. Johnny earned a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel, and the Valiant Cross, Effort Ribbon, Sash of Pleasantry, Companion of Honor Medal, Noteworthy Bravery Pin, Illustrious Baton, and Royal Favor. Johnny also received command of Fort Charles from Lord Hullbatten. Johnny Today Very recently, Lord Hullbatten was killed. This struck Johnny very hard, for Lord Hullbatten had been his favorite and closest Lord. Johnny was left with no rank, place, or a commander to serve. Thankfully, Johnny met the Royal Family (King John the II, and Prince Edgar Wildrat) and now works for them. Johnny's Titles *High Lord of the East India Trading Company Black Guard *High Lord Admiral of the Royal British Navy *Professor of Firing Control at the Royal British Navy Academy *Knight of His Majesty the King, John Breasly the II of England *Kingshead Shipping Operator for the East India Trading Company Shipping Industry *Representative of Kingshead for the East India Trading Company Parliament *Governor of Kingshead *Member of the High Court of England *Head of Ore Processing for the East India Trading Company Mining Service *Junior CEO for the East India Trading Company Mining Service *Head of Security for the East India Trading Company Bank *Head Manager for the East India Trading Company Weapons Division *Grand Huntsman and Unlimited Member of the British Royal Hunting Club *Owner of Port Royal Town Square *Co-Founder of The Royal Guard *Founder of the Rumrunner Co. *Founder of the Official Caribbean Militia *VP of the Department of Peace for the Official Caribbean Government Johnny's Homes/Locations NOTE: All of the following locations belong to me on TORTOS server only. *Orinida's Shack - Beach House *Tortuga Empty Shack - Storage\Guest House *Bowdash mansion - Main House *Driftwood Island Shack - Vacation Home *Rumrunner's Island Cellar - Cellar\Hideout *EITC Office on Tortuga - Secondary Office, when not on Kingshead, Johnny uses this Johnny's Trivia *Johnny is the youngest EITC lord at the age of 16 *Johnny is friends with the Royal Family (King John Breasly II, Prince Edgar Wildrat, William Yellowbones) *Johnny is not always in his EITC uniform; he does NOT wear it when looting, sailing, or doing quests *All of Johnny's family currently lives in England, although Johnny has never been there Johnny's Screenshots Category:EITC